


Getting Shivers

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Growing Bitties [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, naga bitty Amber, safe vore, the bitty type is from my bitty store on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: You adopt a damaged naga bitty from the local bitty store.





	1. hopeful

It was never going to get better.

He sighed, curling up tighter in his hidey hole under one of the green domes in the enclosure.

The door to the shop opened, and a human woman’s voice began speaking with Dumpling. Ugh…more false compliments and people attempting to find ‘their new friend’.

Footsteps came closer and he heard the others slither over to the front. Fine, this is fine.

“Hello little guys! Can you guys maybe help me find someone to come home with me?” she sounded perky and bubbly. Ugh.

“no problem, dollface, what’cha lookin’ for?” came one of the Hissers’ voices.

“Well,” the smile is obvious in her voice, “I need somebody who’s going to have a good sense of humor, and probably laid back would be good.”

“Sounds like one of us,” said a Mouser.

“Aww, you guys like spooky stuff, though? I love Halloween and it’s pretty much 24/7 around my house. No horror movies, though, but plenty of spooky let’s play watching.” Well…okay, maybe she wasn’t all bad but still.

“eh,” the Mouser backed off, “not exactly us then.”

“i think i know a guy,” came a voice he recognized. It was Classy, the owner’s Sans bitty. “lemme go ask him to come out.”

Wait….what? No. Classy wouldn’t ask him.

But there was his goofy face at the entry, “heya, bud. i really think this human fits you, if you wanna meet her.”

“what’s the point, classy? i’m broken,” and it wasn’t going to heal. even if it was possible, nobody’d take the time. he was a horror bitty, and being half blind as a Treeboa was unheard of. Who’d want to make the effort to not only earn his trust but also help him regain his sight?

“buddy, you’re not broken. you just need help. at least give her a chance?” he offers his hand, and the hiding naga sighs before taking it.

He’s led out and the others leave to give him space, though Classy stays with him. “uh…hey.”

She was a human, what can he say? Human. “Hey, guy. Seems you’d be a good match for me. What’d’ya say we go home together and get started on being best buds?” Well, he could feel she was honestly interested.

“he’s a bit shy, and you’d have to hide your knives and stuff,” Classy explains.

“not to mention i’m broken,” he huffs, tapping at his empty socket. “got bonked by a crate while exploring.”

“Hey, nobody’s perfect, buddy,” she has a soft look on her face. He kind of likes it.

“besides, with a little training he can get it back. though you’d have to hold him and coach him through it,” Classy shrugs, teleporting out of the tank and onto a shelf. “though he’s a lazybones by nature, so it’d be a stretch.”

Oh he couldn’t help laughing at those puns. Good ones, Classy. But now he was also shaking, as he tended to do since the accident when he was nervous. Bones rattling, he looked up, “so, uh….high maintenance and special needs. you…willing to love a broken bitty?”

He flinched as her hands came down, but she simply picked him up gently, “More than willing. I don’t want anybody but you, shivers.”

The shaking wouldn’t stop, but he melted into her warm hands, “i like that name. put it on my paperwork, if ya don’t mind.” Yeah, it’d take a long time before he actually could relax around her, but she’d chosen him while knowing the risks.

Maybe he could be happy someday.

–

She did everything right by the instructions. He couldn’t help but relax as soon as he saw the fridge full of food and heard her explaining that he could have anything he wanted.

The bottle of honey she gave him didn’t hurt either. He spent most of the first couple of days in a state of food coma from trying to chug it. She even took that well, teasing him just a bit and giving him a warm blanket to snuggle in and kind of make a nest out of.

Food, warmth, affection….he was tame before he could blink hardly. And oh baby did he love it when she finally asked if he wanted to try training. Her hands were so soft and he just….WANTED to try for her. Feeling her soul, so big and eager behind him as she held him, reaching for his own made everything so much more…MORE.

But it was so hard being small and feeling this way. Like he just wanted to curl her up inside his ribs and hold her forever. He’d heard other bitties saying that sort of thing about their mates, like that cute little Alphys and Undyne who’d run away since their owner wouldn’t let them be together. But…Shivers wasn’t sure how to say this to her. She was his human, his owner, and…was that really okay?

Maybe not. But maybe he could play into that ‘creepy’ vibe she seemed to like and she’d figure it out on her own. And he knew just how to do that, especially since he’d read up on some horror tropes the other night on her laptop.

“i could eat you, y’know.”


	2. Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boy is getting bolder

You smiled as your Treeboa bitty examined your hand. “I could eat you, y’know.”

“If you were big enough, sure,” you tease, liking his smile in response.

“lemme try now,” he asked, and when you nodded with a laugh, he did. Two fingers, that’s all his tiny mouth could hold, but he did swallow around them, as if trying to pull the rest in.

“Okay, Shivers, that’s enough.” You very gently remove your fingers from his throat, seeing him glare at the floor for a moment before returning to his usual laid back self with a shrug.

“someday, maybe,” Shivers mumbled, but he curled up on your lap as you stroked him.

—

He tries again, a month later, after he’s grown a bit. You’re excited that he’s growing at all, and happily indulge this adorable fantasy.

“ready, treat?” he asks, an easy, content smile playing on his face.

“Sure thing, Shivers. Go ahead,” you agree.

He surprises you by getting your whole hand in his mouth. You hadn’t thought he’d be able to do that much. And he gets a good distance up your arm when he swallows, but has to stop at about the elbow. The angle is too steep to continue, and he releases you on his own. “not yet. nope.”

“You did so good, though!” You coo, drying your arm off with a paper towel, “I didn’t expect you to get so far so fast.”

“i’m full of surprises, treat. just watch me,” Shivers winds himself up your dry arm and lays on your shoulder, nuzzling your neck. He loves you, and you love him just as much.

—-

Shivers just kept growing. Now he was six feet long, and his body could easily coil around your torso twice. He does so often, kissing and nuzzling your face. “love ya, treat.”

“Love you, too, slither snake,” you murmur, nuzzling him back.

“can I maybe try that thing with your hand again?” he raises a brow bone, smirking a bit.

“If you want to. I don’t mind.” You don’t know why he keeps doing this but if it’s fun for him, you don’t care.

He lets go of you and very gently kisses your hand before slipping it into his mouth easily. His sockets are fixed on your eyes, and you feel him purr slightly before he swallows. It’s a lot more powerful than when he was small and gripping your finger in his tiny golden throat. Now just that one gulp has you in up to the elbow, and you squeak in surprise.

He stops, single amber eye light wide with worry. After getting over the shock (you can feel his throat rolling down around your arm) you smile and nod at him, “Sorry, go ahead.”

Returning to a relaxed state, Shivers gives another, smaller swallow and makes it up to your shoulder. You feel him grin before pulling back, releasing you. “well, that’s progress.”

You feel a little giddy, and Shivers takes that as a bad sign, curling around you, “sorry, treat. just…try to relax, alright? you’re fine. you’ll always be fine, i swear.”

It’s alright, though. You nuzzle him softly as you come down from the weird feeling.

—-

Knowing him for a year now, you’d never think your Shivers used to be so shy and quiet. He talks and jokes a lot now, and his other eye is finally beginning to light up after a lot of effort between the two of you. It’s still more askew and dim than his right eye but it was something.

His smile was more genuine and less manic, and he’d become more open about his feelings. You were so proud of him.

Now, you were wrapped in his thick coils, his boney arms cusioned against your waist by his thick hoodie, his head resting on your shoulder as the two of you watched Grimm together.

“heh…kinda funny what you guys used to think of monsters. still, monroe’s a cool guy.”

“Heck yeah,” You grin, excited that he liked it.

You felt something behind you, and he squeezed you a little, “hehehehe, geeze, how long’ve we been binge watching?”

“A whole season and a half. So….wait.” You start giggling, “I felt your stomach growl! Ahahaha!”

He whimpers a bit but you feel him nuzzle into you, “i don’t wanna move though.”

“Lazy snake,” you coo, kissing his skull softly.

“treat?”

“Yeah?” you tilt your head at that soft, cautious question. Like when he first asked if you could love a broken bitty at the store. When you brought him home.

Shivers makes a soft grunt before he can force himself to speak, “Can I try that thing with your arm again?”

You realize at this size he’s going to eat you up if he tries that. But you also remember how worried he got the last time, and his sworn oath that you’d be fine.

He starts to shake a bit, bones rattling softly, before you reply, “I trust you, sweetheart. Go ahead.”

“oh stars, don’t pause like that.” He chuckles breathlessly, but relaxes, “alright. i’m gonna start with your feet, though, instead of your hand…cause….who knows.”

You sigh softly as he adjusts himself, ready for the force you remember from last time. Looking down, you see Shivers looking with interest at your toes. “Like my manicure?”

“yeah. nice shade of blue,” he chuckles, then sighs, “okay, get ready.”

The warmth of his mouth shocks you for a moment, but you close your eyes and try to relax. Surely….he’ll stop? After all, if he can get up to your hips, there’s no point going farther. He proved his point.

But…you feel him swallow and push your feet in up to the knee. His tongue is there, feeling strange on your legs, but those false fangs of his never touch your skin. Finding your courage, you open your eyes and look at him. It’s pretty comical, seeing his mouth stretched open like that, but what gets you is his eyes. The main light is the smallest little upside down heart you’ve ever seen, and the dim one, still somewhat out of his control, is the same but huge.

He’s blushing, too, and you smile as you notice. Shivers freezes for a moment when he sees you looking, but then quirks his brow bones and swallows again, harder. This yanks you forward until you’re flat on your back in his coils, the entire lower half of your body inside his.

“Haha, okay, okay, you got me. You proved you can do this now,” you tease him, expecting to feel the pulsing around your legs reverse direction. Instead he hums softly and gives a little shift, moving his coils so you’re sitting up.

And then he purrs. It feels so weird to have that vibration all around your body, while hearing how deep and pleased it is. “Shivers?”

You yelp when he gulps you in more, his tongue pushing against the small of your back now. “What? Why….?” It’s difficult, but you look into his eyes again. His blush is deeper, sockets half lidded and both eye lights are bright. You’re too surprised by that to finish your sentence, and he takes a last long swallow to get you in all the way.

By now, your legs are curled into a crouch position and you slide easily down the slick surfaces inside his throat. It takes a moment before you end up sitting, cramped up on yourself, “Sh-Shivers, what….what are you thinking?”

He sighs and hisses softly, “mostly how good it feels. but…mngh, gimme a sec.”

The ‘muscle’ around you shifts and your legs slip further down, making you yelp despite it feeling much better positionally.

“better?”

“Yeah um…but….is this okay?” you muse nervously, hands pressing against your chest.

Suddenly, his hands are against your back, rubbing oh so gently through the magic gel of his body. You feel Shivers shift and hiccup softly before he answers in an exhausted voice, “yeah. you’re safe, treat. mmn…tired though. never been this warm’n full at once before.”

“Um…well…” as unsure as you are about this, you want him to stay awake in case something goes wrong, but you realize you need to stand by what you said and trust him, “go ahead, Shivers. You deserve a reward for accomplishing this.”

“heh….already got one. but okay. g’night.” your limited worlds moves a little, and he sighs as he settles down. You listen to his breathing, smiling in spite of yourself at the occasional cute hiccups he makes, before the tension leaves you. Yeah, you’re fine. You’d have felt it by now if something was going to happen to you in a negative sense. No, Shivers is just enjoying his ‘prank’ on you at this point.

Now that your mind can quiet, you close your eyes and try to sleep, too. There’s a fuzzy, contented feeling in your chest. You focus on that as you drift off.


End file.
